


One Strange Night

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " ...“So?” Max raised an eyebrow and yawned.“Please let me crash here for the night...?” Daniel grinned awkwardly. “I promise I’ll try not to spoon you.” He added with a wink. "Or, in which Daniel breaks his bed and Max is forced to share his own. Awkwardness and fluff ensues





	One Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for the end of the season! Doesn't mean I won't continue writing these stories after this of course, it has become quite addictive ;)
> 
> Always open for requests :)  
> Enjoy!

Max had already been asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and rolled over to check the time on his phone. It was barely 2 AM and he honestly debated ignoring the knocking. However, the person on the other side of the door proved so persistent that Max had no other choice than to get out of bed and open the door. 

On the other side he found Daniel, who was smiling a bit sheepishly at him. He seemed to have just gotten out of bed himself, barefoot and only wearing lose sweatpants and an old Red Bull top. Max suddenly realised he was only wearing his boxers himself, but was not really awake enough to care about it.

“What.” Max mumbled sleepily, squinting his eyes at the bright lights of the hotel hallway. 

“Ehmm… I think I broke my bed…” Daniel looked slightly ashamed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Max sighed.

“If this is a joke it’s not funny. You woke me up.” He muttered with a frown, rubbing a hand over his face. Nevertheless, he opened the door further and let Daniel in. After the door was closed, the only light that was still on was one of the small bedside lamps and Max had to really try hard not to just close his eyes again and fall asleep standing up.

“It’s not a joke, I promise.” Dan said, holding one hand up as if he was swearing an oath right there and then. “I just got back from the bathroom and I jumped onto the bed a little to enthusiastically…”

“Did you try to fix it?” Max asked, now slightly amused.

“I did but it didn’t work… and I also don’t want to wake anyone in the hotel so…”

“So?” Max raised an eyebrow and yawned.

“Please let me crash here for the night...?” Daniel grinned awkwardly. “I promise I’ll try not to spoon you.” He added with a wink. Max rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He said shaking his head a little. As Max went back into his comfy bed he saw Daniel take off his sweatpants and top, leaving him in his boxers as well. Max couldn’t help but blush slightly, but quickly hid his face in his pillow. 

Daniel got into the bed next to him and sighed contently.

“Night Maxy.” 

“Night.” Max answered, voice muffled by the pillow.

~~  
It was probably only an hour later when Max woke up again, freezing cold this time. He groggily sat up and realised there were no more blankets on his side of the bed.  
Looking to his left, he saw that Daniel had rolled himself into all of the blanket, looking extremely comfortable as he snored lightly. He sighed deeply and then poked Daniel’s side, hoping that his team mate would wake up. The snoring stopped for a moment but other than that, Daniel didn’t react. He poked again, slightly harder this time, but he still didn’t wake Daniel. Max tried multiple times but the Aussie seemed to be in a light coma rather than asleep.

As a final resort, Max strained to slowly but surely push Daniel to the edge of the bed. Daniel mumbled something in his sleep and frowned, but the damn Aussie still wouldn’t wake up. With a final push, Max succeeded at pushing Daniel off the bed, who seemed to wake up just as he fell over the edge. With a small yelp, Dan ended up in a heap of blankets on the floor. He sat up rubbing his head.

“What was that for.” He said, grumpily looking up at Max, who was basically shivering at this point. He mumbled something under his breath as he tried to untangle himself from the heap of blankets. Finally, it seemed to dawn on him what had happened.

“I hoarded the blanket?” Dan said with a small grin. Max nodded.

“Oops.” Daniel said as he got up again, scooping the blanket up in his arms. He got onto the bed slightly clumsily and unceremoniously dumped the blankets on Max, who had lied back down again.

“Blanket is mine now.” He mumbled curling into the warm fabric. He heard Daniel laugh as the Aussie lied back down as well. He felt a tug on the blanket and allowed Daniel to pull half of it away from him. After they were both finally under the blanket again, Daniel turned slightly towards him.

“Night Maxy.” He said. Max chuckled.

“Night.”

~~  
The third time Max woke up, he was regretting ever inviting Daniel in. The Aussie had succeeded and completely draping himself over Max, for whom it was getting difficult to breathe. Max was still laying on his stomach and Daniel’s head was resting on his bare shoulder that had been furthest away from him, the rest of his body consequently sprawled in Max as well. Max tried to shift away slightly but Dan mumbled something and nuzzled his face into Max’s skin. Max was very aware of all the bare skin that was now pressed against him and he could feel the blood rush to his face, as well as other areas of his body. 

He slowly rolled onto his side and wiggled around until eventually Daniel let go of him and rolled away, his back now turned to Max. For the third time that night, Max settled down again. He caught himself thinking that he missed Daniel’s touch but willed that thought away. The Aussie mumbled something in his sleep again and Max was glad he had leverage to annoy him tomorrow, if Daniel wouldn’t crush him again in the meantime.

Max almost wanted to yell out in frustration as Dan rolled over and pressed against Max for the second time. He was honestly getting too tired to deal with this and he was debating whether or not he should just tell Daniel to leave. 

He was just about to wake Daniel when a warm arm wrapped around him and pulled him even closer to Dan’s chest, whose face was pressed in his hair. It was actually quite comfortable now that Max thought about it and he felt himself relaxing in Daniel’s arms. It was Dan’s slow breathing that eventually lulled him to sleep.

~~  
Max was very comfortable when he woke up the next time. It was already light outside and he felt a lot less tired and agitated then the last couple of times he had been woken up. It might have had something to do with the arms that were still tightly wrapped around him. 

Somewhere during the night, he had turned around in Daniel’s arms, his head now resting against Dan’s shoulder. Max opened his eyes pulled away slightly to look at his team mate, who was still fast asleep. Max smiled softly at the serene expression on Daniel’s face. His eyes fell momentarily to Daniel’s lips and Max felt the urge to kiss him. He pulled his eyes away with slight difficulty but instead could only look at the rest of Dan, which was still pressed so snuggly against him. If only this would happen more often, Max found himself thinking.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a low hum from Dan. Looking up again, Max saw Daniel’s eyes flutter open, a small smile on the Aussies lips.

“Were you checking me out, Maxy.” Daniel’s voice was still thick with sleep. Max felt flustered and wanted to pull away, but Daniel wouldn’t let him. Dan gently kissed the tip of Max’s nose and rested their foreheads together.

“Don’t go yet, too comfy.” Daniel mumbled, closing his eyes again. His skin was warm against Max, who unconsciously snuggled closer to Dan. He felt himself slowly starting to drift off again, but featherlight kisses to the side of his face kept him awake. Daniel stopped kissing when Max opened his eyes and smiled softly. Max eyes fell to Daniel’s lips again, but this time he couldn’t stop himself. 

Leaning in, he hesitantly pressed his lips against Dan’s. He felt Daniel’s breath hitch slightly before the Aussie kissed him back. The kiss was slow and unhurried, both men still drowsy after having slept so comfortably. 

Max pulled back when he realised he was kissing his teammate. He tried to get some space between them, but it was difficult with Daniel still wrapped around him. The Aussie slowly pulled back as well frowning as a flustered Max sat up, his cheeks bright red as he rubbed a hand over his face

“I’m sorry Max… I thought…” Dan said leaning up on his elbows. The Dutch driver glanced at him and bit his lip, eyes still wide.

“We’re…we’re teammates… we shouldn’t…” Max stuttered, not yet able to form complete sentences. Daniel looked away from Max.

“No… I suppose not…” Daniel mumbled, normal easy-going grin now replace by a small frown and somber expression as the Aussie sat up as well. Max felt his heart clench as he looked at his teammate. He really liked Dan, he did want to kiss him, but he was just afraid of what might happen afterwards. He wasn’t completely certain that Daniel wanted the same as he did, it might just be a one-time thing for him. Max just couldn’t risk that, it would break his heart and being teammates with Dan after something like that would be too difficult.

“Daniel…” Max voice was barely above a whisper but Daniel heard him. Brown eyes met Max’s, whose heart was pounding in his chest. He swallowed thickly.

“I want to… I just… This can’t be… I won’t want it to end.” He was blushing again but found the strength to keep eye contact with Daniel. Daniel’s lips opened slightly and the frown lines softened away. Max shuddered when a warm hand found his cheek. 

“Maxy, this won’t be a one-time thing, I can promise you that.” Dan said gently. Max let out a shaky breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and moved closer to Dan. 

This time when their lips found each other, the kiss was even needier. Daniel slowly lowered himself onto his back, pulling Max with him. Max smiled into the kiss as he settled on Daniel, leaning slightly on his elbows to keep himself from crushing Dan. Still, the Aussie pulled back and pouted, pretending to be choking.

“So… Heavy… Can’t breathe…” he wheezed, struggling not to start laughing. Max rolled his eyes and quickly removed his elbows from the bed, so all his weight fell on Dan in one go, who truly wheezed this time before started to laugh. Max rolled slightly of Daniel, so that he was still pressed against his side and rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“You can be a pain in the ass, you know that?” he mumbled as he closed his eyes again. He felt Dan’s chest shake with laughter. Lips pressed against the top of his head and he heard Daniel whisper to him.

“Deal with it.”


End file.
